Pop +1
On 8 September 2014, the Freeview EPG stated on channel 126, that Pop +1 would commence broadcasting on Freeview in September, available from 3pm to 7pm daily on a nationwide multiplex (thus with wider availability than the core Pop service). Transmission began on 16 September from 3pm. This arrangement was discontinued on 23 October 2014, whereby Pop +1 migrated to broadcast from a multiplex only available in the Greater Manchester area (the same multiplex broadcasting the sister channel Chart Show TV on Freeview.) In its new arrangement, Pop +1 broadcasts 24 hours a day. The former nationwide Pop +1 slot started to carry Tiny Pop from 3pm to 7pm daily, increasing to 21 hours a day (3am to midnight) in January 2015. Programming *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (Pop UK 2016) *Captain Flinn & The Pirate Dinosaurs (Pop UK 2016) *H2O: Just Add Water (Pop UK 2015) *The Insectibles (Pop UK 2016) *Jamie's Got Tentacles (Pop UK 2015) *Lego Friends (Pop UK 2016) *Littlest Pet Shop (Pop UK 2013) *The New Adventures of Lassie (Pop UK 2016) *Power Rangers Dino Charge (Pop UK 2016) *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (Pop UK 2017 - Present) *Robin Hood: Mischief In Sherwood (Pop UK 2014) *Sabrina: Secrets of A Teenage Witch (Pop UK 2015) *Totally Spies! (Pop UK 2013) *Vic The Viking (Pop UK 2015) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Pop UK 2016) *Zak Storm (Pop UK 2017 - Present) *Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Pop UK 2017 - Present) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (Tiny Pop 2014) * *The Adventures of Sonic th *e Hedgehog *Archie's Weird Mysteries (Pop UK 2003) *Atomic Betty (Pop UK 2008) *Buzz Bumble (Pop UK 2015) *Care Bears: Welcome To Care-A-Lot (Tiny Pop 2013) *Clay Kids'' (now On Kix!) (2015 till December 2016) *Dennis The Menace (US Version) (Pop UK 2005) *Digimon: Data Squad (Pop UK 2011) *Fraggle Rock (Pop UK 2008) *Franklin And Friends (now On Tiny Pop) (2013) *Grojband (Pop UK 2014)'' *Harry & His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Tiny Pop 2012)' *Inspector Gadget (Original Series) (Pop UK 2006) *Kirby: Right Back At Ya! (Pop UK 2007 - 2011) *Little Bear (Tiny Pop 2011) *Mona The Vampire (Pop UK January 2015) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (now On Tiny Pop) (2013 - Present) *Ned's Newt (Cartoon Network UK 2001 - 2008) *Numberjacks (Tiny Pop 2013)' *Oggy and The Cockroaches (Pop UK 2007 - 2013) *Oh No! It's An Alien Invasion (Pop UK 2014) *Pearlie (Pop UK 2012) *Peg + Cat (Tiny Pop 2014 *Pink Panther (Boomerang UK 2001 - 2009) *Pink Panther and Pals (Cartoon Network Too UK 2010 - 2012) *Poochini (Pop UK 2006) *Radio Active (Nickelodeon UK 1999) *Ruby Gloom (Pop UK 2008) *Sally Bollywood: Super Detective (PopGirl 2011) *Scaredy Squirrel (Pop UK 2013) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Boomerang UK 2010) *Slugterra (Disney XD UK 2013) *The Smurfs (Pop UK 2010) *Snorks (Pop UK 2005) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Pop UK 2003) *Sonic Underground (Pop UK 2006) *Stickin' Around (Pop UK 2004) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Tiny Pop 2013) *Timothy Goes To School (Tiny Pop 2005) *The Transformers (Pop UK 2007 - 2009) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (now On Tiny Pop) (2016) *The Trap Door (Pop UK 2010) *Wild But True (Kix! 2016) *Wild Kratts (Pop UK 2014) *YooHoo & Friends (Pop UK March 2013) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (now On Kix! in 2013) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (Pop UK 2013) Category:Channels Category:Channels in United Kingdom Category:Channels in Ireland Category:CSC Media Group Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:OK KO! Category:Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated Networks